Parachutes of the ram air, multi-cell, wing type canopy have had changes made therein since the invention of this type of parachute by Domina C. Jalbert and patented by him in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,546. The present invention is an improvement to increase the performance of this type of parachute.
Patents setting forth the background for this invention are U.S. Pats. Nos. Re. 26,427; 3,285,546; 4,191,349; 4,637,576; and 4,930,726.